UN DÍA CON RANMA
by rya16
Summary: Ranma esta sentando en el tejado pensando en como ha cambiado su vida en los ultimo años


ola esta es mi primera historia no sean duros conmigo

los personajes no me pertenece ami sino al Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.

UN DÍA CON Ranma

ranma estaba acostado en el tejado pensando lo mucho que a cambiado su vida desde que se caso con akane, ella cocina mucho mejor, mejoro en las artes marciales, y le dio la familia que tanto anhelaba

ranma:mis pequeños ryuji y ryoko. murmuro ranma con tono melancólico

si un año después de haber derrotado a saffron se habían casado y a los dos meses akane le había dado la noticia

(Flashback)

_akane llegaba feliz del consultorio del doctor toffu. busco a ranma en la casa pero no lo encontró intuyo que estaría en el dojo entrenando y si ahí estaba el su esposo asía dos meses el no se había dado cuenta de su presencia estaba concentrado en realizar su entrenamiento has que sintió unos brazos rodearle _

_akane:ola mi se giro para que dar frente a ella y darle un corto beso en los labios_

_ranma: ola como te fue con el doctor toffu que te tono preocupado pues su esposa a haba estado mal desde hace unos días anteriores le daban desmayos y vómitos y eso no estaba bien ella era un mujer sana _

_akane: si mi amor todo bien_

_ranma: y entonces porque esos desmayos no me mientas se que noestas bien..._

_akane: ranma ..._

_akane intentaba decirle algo pero ranma no mas seguida hablando_

_Ranma: ami y me gustaría que no pasó nada ..._

_akane: ranma estoy embarazada_

_ranma: por que yo te amo yyy... que?_

_akane: que estoy embarazada vamos a tener un bebe_

_ranma sentía que en cualquier momento caería de rodillas sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban_

_ranma: voy a ser papa, papa bienestar voy, VOY A SER PAPA_

_ranma grito emocionado y riendo cargo a akane y le dio vueltas en el aire _

_Akane: Ranma bajama porfavor ahhhhh _

_ranma: tienes rozan de ahora en adelante tienes que cuidarte mas y comer muyyy bien para que nuestro bebe este bien _

_akaen: sabes que bien suena esa palabra en tus labios nuestro bebe_

_ranma: pus eso es akane nuestro hijo fruto de nuestro amor te amo akane y mil veces te amo_

_akane: yo te amo muchísimo nunca lo olvides_

_y asi se fundieron en un beso apasionado._

_(Fin de retroceso)_

ranma se rió de todo lo que paso con akane durante su embarazo los antojos de lo primero meses,los cambio de humor sentía que no iba a durar mas pero lo que mas le reconfortaba era saber que todo lo que hacia lo hacia por akane y por su hijo al séptimo mes de embarazo le dieron otra noticia que duplicaría su felicidad

_(Flashback)_

_ranma y akane iban por la calle tomados de la mano y akane con una barriga enorme de siete meses caminaban al consultorio del doctor toffu para revisar que todo estuviera bien_

_llegaron a la clínica del doctor toffu_

_ranma y akane: buenos dais doctor_

_dr. toffu: buenos días chicos pasen ya tengo preparado todo, puedes ir a cambiarte akane_

_y le una bata azul._

_Akane: claro médico_

_mientras el doctor y ranma esperaban a akane que no tardo en aparecer y el doctor empezó a revisar a akane para saber si todo estaba bien le puso el gel y le acerco un aparato para que pueda ver en la pantalla al bebe, pero de pronto su cara se quedo sin expresión alguna haciendo preocupar a los muchachos._

_akane:doctor ocurre algo con mi bebe. dijo akane preocupada_

_ranma al ver la preocupación de su esposa intento tranquilizarla aunque el también estuviera nervioso_

_ranma: tranquila mi amor doctor ocurre algo ya digamos por favor_

_y con la voz de ranma el doctor despierto del pequeño trance en le que se habia metido_

_dr. toffu: si si lo siento chicos es que les tengo otra noticia van atener gemelos por eso me sorprendí_

_ranma y akane: queeee?_

_ranma no aguanto mas y se desmayo_

_(Fin de flashblack)_

dos meses después nacieron sus hijos, una niña indentica a su madre solo que con los ojos azules y un niño indentico a el solo que con los ojos ámbar igual a los de su madre

ranma estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos de como su vida a vida cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo se caso con el amor de su vida, tiene dos hijos hermosos que adoraba y cuidaba con el alma

de pronto unas vocesitas lo sacaron de su pensamiento

Ryuji y Ryoko: PAPA!

los niños que ya contaban con 4 años de edad fueron a buscar a su papa que ya sabia donde estaría

Ranma: ¿qué pasó?

ryoko: mami dijo que te llamáramos para que vinieras a cenar

ranma: de acuerdo pues vamos

ranma fue a su casa con una sonrisa en los labios y sintiéndose afortunado y muy dichoso por lo que tenia y que no cambiaría por nada del mundo UNA FAMILIA.

como me quedo espero que bien bueno chau.;)


End file.
